


Pretty Smile

by ilnomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, english is not my first language so sorry if i made mistakes, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilnomin/pseuds/ilnomin
Summary: Jeno finds Jaemin's smile a bit annoying, and so pretty.





	Pretty Smile

For the past two years of high school, Jeno has always been the boy who gets all the attention. He was pretty, so pretty, and he had the cutest smile that both girls and boys will fall for. He was smart and had amazing grades, always on top of his classes and the teachers loved him. Jeno never thought of that, of course he was grateful to everyone, but he never really knew that he was so popular among kids in his school, until one day, a new student gets to his class. Na Jaemin, the new kid in school and the boy that everyone spoke about for the last weeks if not month, but who can blame them? He was beautiful, fun, has the cutest smile, tall, has nice hair, and he was nice to everyone and very fun to talk to, and Jeno hated him. Jaemin didn’t really do anything bad for Jeno, they never even talked, it’s just Jeno now feels left out, he feels that Jaemin is best than him and he feels stupid for thinking that way.

Jeno and Donghyuck, Jeno’s best friend were eating launch at their empty classroom and Jeno really wanted to ask his friend something.

Jeno: Hey Hyuck, have you heard of that new student?

Donghyuck responds fast: Do you mean Jaemin? Of course, I’ve heard of him, no one will shut up about him

Jeno: I don’t know what is so special about him

Donghyuck: he’s pretty, what more does he need? Also, he’s so nice

Jeno: how do you know that he’s nice I’ve never met him

Donghyuck: you never met him, but I did, he’s fun maybe the three of us should hang out

Jeno: no way I’m talking to him, I can’t stand him Hyuck

Donghyuck: why so? You shouldn’t judge someone you’ve never met

Jeno: I know it’s just… my friends won’t talk to me now they are all over him

Donghyuck, slightly laughing: Jeno, I’m your only friend, those people weren’t your friends and please don’t tell me you’re jealous of him

Jeno: okay some of them were really my friends! And I’m not jealous of him and his stupid smile.

Donghyuck: okay you’re jealous oh my god

Donghyuck was laughing loudly as Jeno get up from his chair and went after him to punch him, Jeno was about to hit him but he got interrupted by someone saying, “are you guys fighting for real?” both boys looked over to see Jaemin staring at them smiling, god Jeno really hates his pretty smile.

“No, don’t worry about it were just playing” said Hyuck, “come sit with us” as soon he said that Jeno gave him a “don’t” look, but Donghyuck doesn’t really care.

 “Thank you, it really sucks when you have to eat launch alone” said Jaemin, Jeno responded fast “and why would you set alone? You seem like you have a lot of friends! Like every single person in this school huh?” Jeno sounded angry but he had his face down the whole time, he didn’t want to look at Jaemin’s stupid face “what are you talking about? Listen there is no reason for you to be rude shorty, if you don’t want me to set with you I will just leave” Donghyuck laughed when he heard Jaemin call Jeno shorty, but Jeno wasn’t happy with that,

“what do mean shorty? I’m literally the same height as you asshole!” he screamed but Jaemin was calm and he still smiling “Hey, I was just joking around I didn’t realize you were so sensitive about your height” said Jaemin,

 Jeno knew he was not the same height as him but he wasn’t THAT short like it’s not even noticeable “no I’m not sensitive you annoying piece of sh-“

 “Okay now! I think both you need to calm down” said Donghyuck, “I didn’t even get to introduce you two to each other” Donghyuck smiled and pointed at Jeno

 “Jaemin, this pretty boy here is my friend Jeno”

 Jeno rolled his eyes when Donghyuck called him pretty, he probably just did it to make him feel better. Dongyuck pointed at Jaemin

“and Jeno, here is Jaemin the new kid, now will you two friendly handshake each other so I can feel like I did something good today”

Jaemin raised his hand to shake Jeno’s hand and Jeno did shake his hand because his mom raised him to be polite. But when their hands were touching, Jeno felt his heart beating fast, he never felt like that before.

 He had so many questions and his hands were sweaty even though it’s cold outside, he didn’t like it. “Jeno, I’ve heard a lot about you” Jaemin said, “it seems like a lot of people know you here”

 Jeno smiled at his words and said, “oh really, what did they say?”

 “they said you have a pretty eye smile and now I can agree with them” Jaemin said in a flirty way, with a wide smile on his face, Jeno felt his heart beat even faster and his face started to turn red, he thought to himself ‘what is wrong with this kid, why is he so perfect’.

 “OKAY I think I’m going to leave you guys alone so you can get to know each other and I need to go to my math class so bye” said Donghyuck, he was lying, Jeno and him have the same math class he just wanted to leave him here alone with this flirty boy and Jeno will make him regret that.

 “So, how are you?” Jaemin said “are you really asking me that now? We’ve been talking for five minutes” Jeno said laughing “I guess I missed saying that before” Jaemin said, “how can I make you laugh again, Jeno?”

 Jeno’s face never looked so red “what do you mean, you’re being weird”

Jaemin laughed “You look beautiful when you smile, I want to see you smile all the time”

“you're so cheesy”

 “I might be, but I never say something that I don’t mean”

Jeno looked down for a little while then said “you have a pretty smile too, you know” Jaemin responded fast “yeah I know, I heard that a lot”

“God, can you be a little humble?”

 “can you stop being so cute? You’re distracting me”

“I’m not cute, I’m manly” Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s respond, “manly? Really? You’re like the cutest boy I’ve seen” Jeno did not expect that answer, his heart was now trying to leave his body because it was beating WAY too hard, but he had to say something “will you maybe didn’t see a lot of cute boys in your life”

 “oh no, believe me, I did” Jaemin said as he was getting closer to Jeno, leaning in for a kiss. Jeno didn’t expect that at all, he froze in his place just staring at Jaemin, he was so so close, lips are not touching yet, but he could feel Jaemins breathing against his lips “why is your face so red?” Jaemin said, “it’s no-“ Jeno was interrupted by Jaemin's kiss, his lips were so soft, and he had his hands under Jeno’s chin, holding him.

Jeno was feeling all kinds of butterflies in his stomach, it was not his first kiss, but he can already confirm it’s his best one so far. Jaemin pulled away staring at Jeno’s eyes, Jeno whispered: “Why did you do that?”

 “I wanted to kiss you the day I got into this school” Jaemin said, “you’re so pretty and nice, and smart, everyone was talking to me about you I couldn’t help it but fall for you”

Jeno smiled at his words and thought to himself ‘maybe I shouldn’t have judged him’ because he might have found the love of his life. “I think I fell for you too, Jaemin” Jeno smiled to him, “wait a minute did you tell Donghyuck about this?” Jeno asked, “yes I did, I’ve heard he was your friend and I took my chance” said Jaemin, and now Jeno knows why his best friend left him with this flirty boy, and he might thank him later.


End file.
